


Practical Joke

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: S.K.I.N. (Japanese band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When A practical joke is pulled on Miyavi, Sugizo begins to realise just how much he cares.





	Practical Joke

            Sugizo kissed his daughter Luna lightly on her forehead before leaving the house smiling. SKIN was having one of their regular dinners and though he doubted the band would get any closer to finding their elusive bassist, he knew they would have a good time. Gackt would be desperately trying to match Yoshiki drink for drink, though everyone knew Yoshiki could out drink a horse, Miyavi would be unable to sit still and he would somehow end up being the mature sensible member of the band. A role he wasn't entirely used to, though found he enjoyed.

            He suspected when they did eventually find a bassist, he would be the one to suggest him. He was always the ideas man but on this one even he was stuck. All the good bassists were either already taken or simply didn't have the personalities to match up to their combined egos. It would take a special man to join SKIN.

 

            Arriving at the restaurant, Sugizo made his way to the table where he saw Gackt and Yoshiki sitting together. So intent on their conversation they didn't even notice him until he slid in the other side of the booth.

            “Hey!” Yoshiki said, looking up and glancing at his watch. “You just made it.”

            “Oh good.” Sugizo said relieved, glancing at his watch to find he had exactly twenty-two seconds left until the stated meeting time. Since when had Yoshiki been so obsessed with deadlines? His eyes fell on Gackt and somehow he just knew Gackt was the reason for Yoshiki's current obsession.

            “Looks like we still get to watch Miyavi play the penalty game.” Gackt said grinning. The pair of them had a mischievously glint in their eyes that made Sugizo very worried about their youngest member. Noticing for the first time the third glass on the table, he began to suspect what was going on.

            “What's in that glass?” Sugizo asked.

            “Oh you know, water, beer, orange juice, a lot of wasabi.” Yoshiki explained.

            “Pepper about half a bucket of salt,” Gackt added with a grin. “Aren't you glad you were on time now?”

            “You can't expect Miyavi to drink that!” Sugizo exclaimed but it appeared they did and as Miyavi came hurrying to the table, Sugizo found himself with the over whelming desire to protect his fellow guitarist.

            “You're late.” Yoshiki said, delighted by the concept.

            “Not really.” Miyavi said glancing at his watch before sitting down beside Sugizo.

            “Late enough,” Yoshiki informed him. “You get to play the penalty game!”

            “Oh.” Miyavi said, slightly confused but seemingly undisturbed by this information. He was probably used to pranks and tricks Sugizo thought but still he knew what was in that glass and didn't envy Miyavi for getting to drink it.

            “Drink this.” Gackt said, holding the glass to Miyavi who just shrugged and took a sip. Disgust passed over his face but gallantly he managed to drink the whole glass before grinning triumphantly at the other men.

            “I win.” Miyavi announced, grabbing Yoshiki's beer and downing half of it in one gulp. Probably desperate to get rid of the burning sensation of the wasabi and the taste of Gackt's 'cocktail'.

            “Impressive.” Yoshiki replied, with genuine respect for the man.

            “I wouldn't have even touched that.” Sugizo agreed.

            “Oh, you would have.” Gackt informed him but Sugizo only glared. Sensing an argument Yoshiki started on a tale about his hair stylist getting together with one of the roadies.

            “I feel sick.” Miyavi suddenly interrupted, making a mad dash for the toilets and a concerned Sugizo hurried after him, seriously worried about his friend.

            “Meev?” He called, as he entered the bathroom to find Miyavi clutching onto a sink, he hadn't been sick yet but he didn't look well at all.

            “It's OK.” Miyavi began just as he threw up and not knowing what else to do, Sugizo began to gently rub Miyavi's back until the guitarist was finally finished. Without a word Sugizo turned on the tap and let the water clean up the mess, as he led Miyavi to a toilet stall and sat him down on the closed lid.

            “You OK now?” Sugizo asked and Miyavi nodded, clearly not well. “I'll go get you some water.” Sugizo offered, hurrying into the restaurant to do just that. To his annoyance Gackt and Yoshiki were still sat at the table as if nothing was going on and he was about to go over and have a go at them, when he saw the worry in both of their eyes. They were just staying out of the way, that was OK then. Leaving them to worry, as it was there fault Miyavi had been ill in the first place, Sugizo accepted the water from the waiter and returned to Miyavi handing him the glass.

            “I probably shouldn't have drunk all of that.” Miyavi commented, drinking the water slowly, already appearing a lot better than he had just minutes before.

            “They shouldn't have done that at all,.” Sugizo said, turning of the tap over the sink. “It's just cruel.”

            “It's just a joke,” Miyavi said with a shrug. “It was probably that beer that tipped me over the edge. Should have washed it down with water.”

            “There should have been no need.” Sugizo said protectively.

            “Why are you so concerned?” Miyavi asked and startled Sugizo struggled for an answer. Why did he care so much about Miyavi's wellbeing? He wasn't normally like this around anyone other than Luna and the occasional girlfriend.

            “I suppose I just care for you.” Sugizo replied with a shrug, as if it was no big deal but they both knew it was. Quietly Miyavi stood up and wrapped an arm around Sugizo's shoulder.

            “If I hadn't just thrown up, I'd kiss you,” Miyavi announced. “Then what would you do?”

            “I don't know.” Sugizo replied, though he did know. If Miyavi kissed him right now, he'd kiss him back.

            “I think you do,” Miyavi replied. “You like me, don't you? As more than a friend?” Shocked Sugizo began to shake his head in denial but he stopped as he remembered how happy he was to attend these dinners, how protective he felt towards the younger man and how Miyavi's smile made him weak at the knees.

            “Yes.” Sugizo said simply, waiting for Miyavi's response.

            “Ask me out then. Idiot.” Miyavi scolded.

            “Would you say yes?” Sugizo asked but Miyavi only smiled, “Would you go out with me?”

            “Yes,” Miyavi replied grinning. “For the record I love kids, Luna and I will get on great.”

            “You'd better do. I won't date anyone who Luna hates,” Sugizo replied, meaning every word. “Ready to go back now?”

            “Yeah,” Miyavi agreed. “But I'm not drinking anything else they offer me. Not even if they try to force me.”

            “If they try to force you, they'll have to go through me first.” Sugizo announced firmly, embracing the feeling he had towards the younger man. Back to his normal self, Miyavi gave him that special smile that made Sugizo feel weak inside and turned to head back into the restaurant. Sugizo was a little slower to follow, his mind on other things, like where to take Miyavi on their first date and what Luna would think when he brought a man home.

 

 


End file.
